The masked soul reaper
by ShockwaveAlchemist
Summary: Fanfiction of a side story where once again the seireitei is in danger.
1. 1 Runaway

_They say once you lost something it is hard and sometimes even impossible to regain. Things as pride and honor. Losing this gives place for shame. In time you will lose your mind trying desperately to get this back. This is how people turn into hollows. That is what they told me, back when I became a soul reaper. Once you become a hollow there is no turning back and you will become the enemy. But right now, I'd rather turn into a hollow then to live with this shame..._

**1 Runaway**

It is late at night in Karakura town as a senkaimon opens high in the sky. A young soul reaper jumps out and lands on the ground near a lake. The rain falling from the sky touch her face as she watches the senkaimon close and vanish. She grips the zanpakuto hanging on her side tight and makes her way through the rain into the dark forest.

Another day is about to begin for Ichigo Kurosaki. He opens his eyes and yawns before sitting up straight.

'Good morning sleeping beauty. I hope you had enough rest.'

The yellow lion jumps on Ichigo's lab, but he grabs his head and throws him to the other side of the room.

'Back off Kon. I'm not in the mood for you right now.'

'Oh so just because you're not in the mood you throw me like I'm some kind of garbage. Some friend you are.'

Ichigo ignores Kon and gets dressed to go to school. Another ordinary day, same old same old. Nothing new. On his way to school he meets up with his friends and goes to class. During class he stares out the window, leaning on his arm. He looks at the clouds in the sky passing over the building, then turns his attention to the school yard where out of nowhere a huge hollow appear. Damn. He stands up, not losing the hollow out of his sight when suddenly a soul reaper appears and slashes the hollow in half. He looks at the brown haired soul reaper, surprised a girl that size canntake out a huge hollow just like that. She puts back her zanpakuto and looks up the building at Ichigo with no expression on her face. She turns around and walks away, leaving nothing but a few rose petals behind. Who was that..?

'Is something wrong Ichigo?' the teacher says.

'N-no, nothing.'

He sits back down, looking back at the yard, his mind trying to figure out who that girl was. Without noticing Orihime walks towards him and leans on his desk.

'Are you alright Ichigo?'

He looks at her worried face.

'I'm fine. It's nothing.'

'If you say so. Wanna come with us for lunch?'

He stands up and walks by her.

'Sorry, but there's something I need to do.'

Orihime stares at him as he walks out of the classroom, wondering what's up.

Ichigo walks to the yard where he saw then mysterious soul reaper earlier. He looks around, but there's no trace of her. Even the rose petals she left behind vanished.

'Weird...'

'What's weird?'

He looks behind him and sees Renji Abarai standing right behind him.

'Renji?! What the hell are you doing here? And don't sneak up on me like that.'

'Sorry, I forgot you where a chicken. And for your information, I'm here on official business.'

'Is that so? Wasn't there anyone better available? '

'DON'T MOCK ME!'

Ichigo looks at Renji amused by his anger.

'So what is this 'official business' you're here for.'

'I'm looking for someone. A soul reaper who ran away from the soul society last night. I have to bring her back, captains orders.'

'A soul reaper?'

'Yeah. It's important she is brought back to the soul society. Have you seen her?'

'How about a description?'

'Smartass...'

'What was that?!'

'Nothing. She has brown hair. Seen her?'

He thinks back to the soul reaper he saw before. She had brown hair, didn't she? But what do they need her for?

'No, I haven't seen any soul reaper besides your ugly face.'

Renji turnes around to hide his anger and walks away.

'If you do stumble into her let me know.'

'Sure.'

He watches Renji walking away. Was it smart to lie? He walked back inside the school, his attention still at the mysterious soul reaper and what she did that the soul society wants her back so bad.


	2. 2 Encounter

2 Encounter

Later at night Ichigo decided to turn into his soul reaper form to go look for the mysterious soul reaper. He has questions and he wants them answered. Why would a soul reaper appear out of nowhere and why would they send a lieutenant to retrieve her. Are they going to do the same as they tried with Rukia? Or maybe even worse. I need to find her before Renji does. Hours passed by, but still no sign of the girl.

'How hard can it be to find a girl? Unless she's hiding her spiritual pressure.'

The only place he hasn't looked yet is the forest. It could be she's hiding there. He uses flash step to get to the forest as fast as he can. At the forest he looks up at the trees.

'There is definitely someone here, I can sense their presence.'

He walks into the forest.

'HEY, IS ANYBODY THERE?!'

Birds fly out of the trees cause of his hars voice. He keeps walking until he finds himself at a lake. As he gets closer he sees someone dressed in black sitting in front of the lake. There! When he's close enough he stops.

'Did you know blood is 6 times thicker than water?' the girl says, her back facing ichigo.

'Who are you?'

The girl stays quiet, staring at the water.

'Answer me!'

'Determined one, aren't you? Who I am or where I came from is none of your business, boy.'

'I know you ran away from the soul society. What are you here for and why do they want you back?

The girls stands up slowly, turning around to face Ichigo. He notices her eyes are blood red, almost like the eyes of a demon. Her face shows no expression as she observes him.

'Ichigo Kurosaki. So I finally get to meet you. What a pity it has to end like this.'

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!'

A grin appears on her face.

'I am the one who is about to kill you.'

She takes her zanpakuto and points it to the sky. In response Ichigo takes Zangetsu, preparing himself to fight.

'If I where you I would have runned by now.'

'I don't run from fights.'

'I can see that. Don't worry, I promise I'll make it quick but painfull. Now rise, KUROBARA!'

The girls sword turnes into its shikai state. A long blade covered with sharp thorns. She takes a stance and runs towards Ichigo swinging the sword to his throat. He quickly blocks it with Zangetsu. What is with this girl.

'Come on, can't you do better then this?'

She keep swinging her sword, hitting Zangetsu, moving Ichigo back until his back is against a tree. With all her might she swings the sword, Ichigo ducks and rolls away so the girl slices the tree in half. She turns back to Ichigo.

'Not bad, but not good enough.'

'What do you want from me?'

'I want nothing from you, nor from anyone else in that matter. You wherstupidid enough to come find me. You should have stayed away.'

'At least tell me who you are.'

The girl sighs irritated.

'Does it matter that much to you who I am?'

'If you don't tell me then I'll force it out of you!'

'Really? Some words for a teenager. You can't handle the truth.

Ichigo grits his teeth listening to the girl mocking him.

'My name is Alex Bay, the rest doesn't matter.

'What are you doing here?'

'What does it look like? I'm about to kill you. Not that I had those intentions when I first came her but meh, it's good as a replacement.'

What is she..? Before he can say anything else the girl attacks again.

'That's enough!'

The girl stops when Renji appears from the dark woods. Ichigo looks at Renji, then at Alex. He can see by the look on ber face she wasn't expecting Renji to show up out of nowhere.

'R-renji...' Alex stares at Renji. She drops her sword and falls to her knees grabbing her head tight, as if it was about to burst. Ichigo senses Alex her spiritual pressure rising, but not long after it decreases and she faints. He runs to her.

'Stop Ichigo.'

'What, why? What did she do that she has to go back to the soul society?!'

'Shut your mouth, it doesn't concern you.'

Renji walks to Alex and picks her up.

'I'm taking her to Urahara shop.'

'Why? Weren't you send to take her back to the soul society?'

'Like I said, it doesn't concern you.'

Renji looks at the unconscious girl in his arms, mumbles something that sounds like she's being a handfull and walks away, leaving Ichigo behind.

'Hey... HEY! You can't just walk away like that!'

'Too bad, cause I just did.'


End file.
